


Worthy

by RosedustQueen



Category: 5 Years Later (Fanseries), Ben 10 Series, Ben 10: 5 Years Later
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Redemption, takes place in 5 Years Later fanseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosedustQueen/pseuds/RosedustQueen
Summary: Albedo redemption oneshot, takes place in 5 Years Later. (Ben 10 + Danny Phantom crossover sequel fanseries)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting an Albedo redemption forever, theres only one fic for it which is horribly OOC and generally cheesy (I'm sorry to the author of that fic, I love you and you write good but "Earning his Redemption was just so sappy I couldn't properly enjoy it.) , so I wrote my own. Oneshot bc it's 4:35AM and I only had enough inspo juice for this anyways. Omniverse destroyed Albedo's character k bye goodnight.

* * *

Albedo sat in his cell silently. The former Galvan turned 11 year old human lamented internally as he found himself in a prison once more. How had it come to this? How could he have degraded from respectable scientist to lowly repeat convict? 

His lesser self immediately suggested Ben Tennyson was to blame. Or Azmuth. Or both of them. But not so deep down he knew that wasn't true. 

Albedo admitted to himself that it was his own ignorance (if not downright bigotry) and jealousy that had sparked the fuse of it all, knocked the first domino in a cascading series of failures.

He couldn't conceive the possibility of a human wielding the power of the Omnitrix. They were Neanderthals, ugly and clumsy and so boasting of their underevolved brains. It was only within the past couple hundred years that they had developed any sort of concept of extraterrestrial life. And yet Azmuth saw them as worthy. 

Saw _Ben_ as worthy, rather than his own apprentice with worlds more intelligence and experience. And Albedo, instead of trying to understand this, chose to lash out at his mentor, accusing him of making a mistake.

Azmuth of course released Albedo from his tutelage soon after, and like the petty and immature child he believed Ben was, the former decided to make his own Omnitrix. 

Whether it was out of spite towards Azmuth, or the reasoning that surely then, after witnessing his superior ability, his former mentor would realize _he_ was in fact worthy. 

Albedo himself could scarcely remember anymore. All he recalled was an intense fury driving him to be better. Better than that _human_ , better than First Thinker Azmuth himself.

He looked up through at the transparent ceiling above him, letting in the faintest light so as to keep him from going insane from the darkness. He had forgotten what it was like to be on his home planet, to gaze at the night sky and attempt to catalogue all of its stars..

Albedo briefly pondered what material the ceiling-window was made up. Surely something impervious to any escape attempt. Not that he was ever going to try escape again.

Even if he did, the teleportation device cuffed on his uniform boots would transport him right back to his cell the moment he left Galvan Mark II's atmosphere.

Regardless, Albedo was done breaking out of jail. He had tried several times to get his childish vengeance and failed every time. And now he was finally coming to the realization that he deserved his prison, whether that be the cell he was situated in, or the body of that human child he abhored so. 

As he and his companions might say, Albedo had made his bed, and now he must lie in it. For once, Albedo agreed with Ben Tennyson. He recalled the brief epiphany he had as his Ultimate Galvan form with Azmuth's brain, attempting to recreate the enlightenment in his head. 

What was it with Azmuth? What knowledge did he possess that was so incomprehensible, something only his hyper-evolved form had naturally deduced it?

Albedo knew the words and could piece them together as he had then, but for the life of him he could no longer understand the meaning. Perhaps he wasn't supposed to understand. It could be that he was simply unworthy of such knowledge. Albedo hung his head with shame, resigned to his fate. 

He decided that even if he would never be as intelligent and skillful as Azmuth, nor as strong and pure-hearted as Ben, he could at least try to emulate their qualities and better himself, atone for his many sins by making the world a better place.

Maybe then he could one day expire peacefully, knowing his wrongs had been righted. Maybe being forgiven. And with that, Albedo made the decision to enroll in Galvan Mark II's Prison Reform program of technological development, intending to use what was left of his Galvan intellect for the good of others. 

Despite his arrogance and immaturity, in the beginning Albedo truly _had_ wanted to help people. Perhaps this way he could once again be a benefit to society, and when he looked into the mirror, he'd see someone worthwhile. 

Someone who was deserving of the Omnitrix, but didn't need it. That is the kind of person he would be from now on.

* * *


End file.
